The Bloodstained Diary
by LadyKisaragi
Summary: A package is delivered to Vincent one day and it is a diary, yet it is not a blank one. Vincent discovers much to his horror what is written in the diary and that Yuffie has been missing for an entire year. Vincent goes in search for her.
1. Dear Diary: Prologue

**The Bloodstained Diary**

* * *

**-Prologue- **

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know how much more I can take anymore. It feels like my body is more inhumane now. I feel very weak and woozy, it may have been from the drugs they gave me. I'm not sure how I can even find the strength to write anymore, nor I see what's the point either. It feels like gravity is weighing me down to the ground to where I can't even stand on my own two feet. When they come, I some how manage to try and fight them off, even though they'll probably end up sedating me again. God, I wonder if anyone has even known I went missing or even care. I'm not sure why they would though, sometimes I wish or even hope that **he** will be out there looking for me, but I know that's not true. Even though it sounds childish...I really want my father. I miss him and I just want to run up to him and cry in his arms. I'd tell him I will never go off on my own or skip out on my lessons again. I'm not sure I want to be rescued anymore. I don't want them or my father to see how I am now; tainted with a broken spirit. I wish I could atleast see the sky again, all there is are enclosed walls and a high window. I hoping today to send this to someone that might understand my situation and promise not to tell what's going on. I feel embarssed by doing this...but it's the only way. Hopefully, the person I befriended here could help me...atleast I hope so... I hear them coming. I better go before they take me away, if you're reading this please come for me and put me out of my misery. I could wish for nothing more than death right now._

_-Yuffie Kisaragi_

She quickly closed the book and gripped it into her hands, as she pulled it up to her chest slowly as the sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway outside. She bit her lip lightly, as she pressed herself back against the wall, her back tightly against it, as she noticed the footsteps had finally came to a hault, but in front of the metal door. Short breaths drew in and out between her lips, as she could hear the keycards clattering against one another, as they stayed on the same key ring. The loud sound of a beeping noise heard, before the door slowly began to slide open. The sweat slowly began to form on her forehead, before it made its way down the side of her face, as she was faced with the three figures at the door. Her hands clutched the book tighter to her chest, as she could only pray to the God Levithan that this would be short and painful this time.

The two male figures had approached her from both sides, before they pinned her down to the ground. She beginning to scream out, as much as she could. Even though it was useless anyway, as this just became a habit and everyday thing. No one would ever hear her or find her at all. The tears strated to strain her eyes, as they rolled out from the corners of her eyes as she twisted and turned weakly, but firmly in their grasp. The man standing at the door, slowly made his way over to her calmly, as his hands were placed behind his back as he stopped, as his figure hovered over her. His dark black hair pulled back into a pony tail and he was wearing a pair of small glasses that went over his nose. He was clad in a white coat as well. A devious smirk left on his face, as he lifted up a syringe filled with some unkown fluid as he lowered it down to her arm. She begining to thruash about and protest out loudly.

"Stop it, stop it! Not again no more! I can't take it!"

"You are a most difficult female and you should just accept all this right now because everything you know and love is changing. Embrace it..." The needle slowly penetrated through the soft tissue of her skin, and further as the fluid injected itself into her bloodstream. Her body quivering, as she continue to resist, yet it was no good. Panting heavily, as the men let go of her slowly as she felt her body slowly getting numb now and her vision very blurry now. His hand came to rest on the right side of her cheek, leaning down as he spoke slowly she only seein ghis lips move and not hearing much.

"Don't you worry...you're getting use to it day after day now hm? You should be out for maybe a few hours this time...I needed you sedated my dare because you are such a nuiscance and headache when awake during our little sessions."

He stood up, as he motion for the men to pick he rup and escourt her out of the room, as he followed him down the hallway. His grin grew slowly and widely, as his arms folded across his chest.

_You will be more than a perfect specimen for me and more..._

_More than that foolish woman ever was._

* * *

**_TBC_**

_Well this is just the Prologue and all as you can see. It may have been a little short, but the other chapters will be longer that's for sure. Hope this turns out as good as I think_


	2. Dear Diary: Entry One

**The Bloodstained Diary**

_A/N: This is going to be a very long story and I'm still working on more in the process I hope it's a hit, as I anticipate._

* * *

**Diary Entry #1**

* * *

The soft creaking was the only thing breaking the silence in the room, feet pacing back and forth slowly in a quick manner, as they made a B-line back and forth. Rumbling thunder could be heard from outside, as it was raining heavily. The loud thumping of rain hit against the top of the roof and against the glass pane windows of the house. The long hair brunette continued to pace within the dining room of her home, as her teeth continued biting lightly on her finger nails in almost nervousness. Her male companion, finally not able to take it anymore got up and grabbed her by the shoulders stopping her in her tracks, as he looked her in her wide worried brown eyes.

"Hey stop that, you're making me nervous, as well. Just calm down and take deep breaths." Cloud said, as his hands rested against her shoulders gently. She sighed heavily, as her body slowly relaxed, as her head shook slowly.

"I'm sorry Cloud, but I just can't help it. It just doesn't seem like he's going to come."

"Hey you would be surprised. He has a habit of surprising others."

The brunette nodded, before she glanced over at the grandfather clock as it struck 9 P.M. as it began to chime slowly, the sound echoing through out the room. Tifa nearly jumped at the sudden rapping that came from the front door with the crack of thunder heard from outside. Cloud moved himself away from his female companion, as his hand rested on the door knob, as he opened the door. Tifa's hands came up over her mouth, as her eyes fell upon the tall dark figure standing at in the doorway. The tall figure walked in tracking in wet footprints, its figure almost soaked from the rain, as the droplets of rain fell along the floor making a small puddle underneath the man. Cloud closed the door behind him, as he looked at the almost drenched gunman.

"I see you were able to make it Vincent wasn't sure you were comin--"

"I told you maybe…it was not predictable if I were to come or not. I've made my presence known." He said flatly, as he glanced back at the wet footprints left behind on the floor, before he looked over at Tifa, "Excuse me for the slight mess."

"Oh, that's all right Vincent; it sounds like the rain is getting much heavier."

"I feel the storm will pass after awhile, yet I feel the eye of the storm will come soon…"

"Huh…?"

"Nothing…, but I would like to know why my presence here was necessary tonight." He said, obviously awaiting an answer from one of the two.

"You will, here let me take your cloak…" Tifa said, as she reached over to take off the dampened blood red cloak he always wore. The gunman pulled back from the woman's reaching hand, as if it was the touch of death he was about to receive.

"It is not necessary."

"…and why not?" She said, as she placed her hands on her hips, perhaps taking a little offense to his actions, "If you keep that on you're just going to catch a really bad cold, plus you're making little puddles everywhere." She motioned with her hand to the water just below him that formed around his feet.

"Just tell me what I'm here for and I will take my leave." He said, as he didn't seem to be too interested in what they had to say. He just wanted to go back to the ShinRa mansion. He wasn't at all social, especially since Cloud and Tifa resided in this town. Sometimes he wouldn't stay in just one place; usually he would go off on his own for weeks or maybe a month or two. It was unbeknown to them where he goes to at all.

"Vincent just hear us out, all right? Well, Tifa really…she wanted me to ask you to call you here tonight."

"Yes, it was mine. Vincent I wanted to ask you…" She paused shortly at the end of her sentence, as she seemed to be pondering on a way how to say this.

"Continue please."

"Okay, what I'm trying to say is will you please consider living here with me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Vincent looked at her, as if he didn't hear her correctly at what she just asked. For just one moment, he almost showed a look of shock and distaste on his face, even though this question was brought to his attention once before by her.

"I asked if you--"

"I know what you said, do not repeat yourself. What brought this up, again? I already told you my answer once before…"

"I know I know…I'm concerned about you and I don't like to see you cooped up in that disgusting mansion there. There's no need for you to be there. You can just stay here with me or Cloud, which ever you like."

"You make it sound like I've already decided. Even though your hospitality is in good intentions I must decline." The gunman looked at the sudden frown that was on the young woman's lips, as she seemed disappointed, "An atrocity like my self shouldn't reside at your home, also…"

"Atrocity? Vincent you are a human being." Cloud said, as he leaned himself off against the wall he was leaning back against, as he sat down in a chair around the round table in front of it.

"You have seen the monsters I've turned into. I think I consider that far from human."

"Vincent I really don't think there's a 'good' definition for human, as you know maybe I'm not really ordinary to others and I'm just as different as you are. For awhile, after meteor, I didn't feel as if I could really be around Tifa cause in reality I felt that I might hurt her, just like…" He caught himself for a moment, as he shook the thought form his head before continuing, "Even if I still hold that fear til now, I feel at ease being here with my friend this person I care for most."

"Cloud…" Tifa was at a lost for wards for a moment, as she wasn't expecting anything like that of the sort. Vincent sighed slightly as he looked at the blonde man the expression on his face never changing. The thought of Lucrecia had passed his mind for a single instance, before he pushed it back with the cluttered memories in the back of his head, as he looked at Tifa. Cloud walked over to the other side of the room, as he opened a closet door, as he began searching for a certain item in it.

"...I'm not saying I will stay here 'permanently', but I will only stay here for awhile only--"

"To see how it works out? That's great, here let me take this." She said, not letting him finish the rest of his sentence as she unbuckled the strap around the front of his neck of his cloak, as she walked back into the kitchen and to the corner where the black cast iron heater was against the brick wall. She hung up his cloak up on a hook against the wall near it, so it would dry easier. Cloud looked at the gunslinger, as he sat down in one of the vacant chairs at the table. Tifa walked back from the kitchen, before setting a cup of tea in front of him.

"Here. I made some hot tea not too long ago. This should warm you up a little." She said, putting on a smile.

"Thank you."

"Here."

A towel was tossed in his direction by Cloud, as he lifted his hand up catching it with no problem. He glanced over at him, a nod of thanks given, as he began drying the damp tangled ebony locks of his.

"I'm going to go now. I might be back tomorrow if not later in the night." He said, as made his way over to the door.

"You're leaving already?" Tifa asked, trying to hide the slight disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, Cid mentioned that he wanted some help with the Highwind. He's probably swearing up a storm by now because of the storm." He said, as he turned his head back looking at her.

"Yeah…I guess you better go do that. Be careful."

"I'll do my best. I'll see you guys later then, so take it easy."

"Give Cid my regards." Vincent said, his face hidden slightly from the towel, before he pulled it back behind his neck.

"I will." With that being said, he opened the door, some rain hitting him in the face, which annoyed him for the moment, before he ventured out into the heavy falling rain, as he closed the door behind him. Tifa looked at the door for awhile, a quiet sigh made from her lips.

"Are you that worried about him?"

"What?" She wasn't expecting Vincent to say anything, or much at all, since he wasn't one big on starting a conversation at all.

"Cloud can take care of himself. There's no need for you to be worrying about him." He said, as picked up the tea cup in front of him.

"I know…"

"Then if you know do not worry over it." He said, as the tone of his voice never seem to change at all.

_'He can take care of himself.'_

She thought to herself for a moment, trying not to show any sign of worry or hurt, as she thought about something. Vincent wasn't paying any mind to Tifa, as he sipped the warm liquid from the cup slowly.

_H...e…l…p…_

The man coughed slightly, before the cup nearly fell from his hand at the sudden voice he heard. His eyes did dart over to Tifa for the second, yet she hasn't said anything. Tifa looked at him for a moment, noticing the slight startled expression on his face.

"Vincent is something wrong?"

"Did you not hear that?" He asked, yet he didn't want any conformation from her that the voice he heard was real or not. It, to him, sounded very real.

"Hear what?" She asked a little confused, as she stood there. She looking up at the ceiling quietly for a few moments, as the only sounds she only could hear was the thumping of the rain on top of the house and the rumbling thunder outside.

"Nothing…" He said, under his breath as his vision averted to the window. "Just the storm I suppose…"

"Oh…" The brunette was a little befuddled about it, but she decided to leave it at that. "Well, if you're tired there is a room straight ahead, as soon as you go upstairs and--"

"I can go without sleep for quite a long time…"

She nodded her head slowly, not sure what to say after that now. The thought of Vincent staying up for endless nights for maybe weeks or more was a little disturbing. She turned around, as she began to make her way upstairs, before he finished his sentence.

"…but thank you."

"You're welcome. Well, goodnight…" She said softly, before her figure disappeared up the stairs, as she left him to himself.

He sat there, as he looked out the window from his seat. The reflection of his eyes seemed to be the one thing standing out along the glass window. A low sigh made from him, as his looked down at the cup of tea in his hand. His eyes narrowed slightly, as he was in deep thought.

_'What was that…I feel as if someone is pain…"_

* * *

_"I'm leaving!"_

_"That isn't going to happen because I'm not going to allow it."_

_"ALLOW IT!? Out of all the times I've been gone those other times you want to pick now to play the fatherly role? Yeah, that will be the day."_

_"Hold your tongue girl. I will not be talked to like that by a mere child."_

_"I'm sixteen and about to be seventeen soon too. Sure I can drink all the sake and drinks I at Turtle __Paradise__, but I can't have the freedom to go anywhere I like? Unless, it's going off to find precious material for you right?"_

_"Miss Yuffie that is enough..." Stanvi said, as he was watching the ruler of Wutai and the princess bicker at one another constantly. It's been almost an hour now, since they started fighting, both father and daughter continued to fight and exchange insults in the process. Yet, it was common for them to be in fights almost everyday really, it was kind of natural. Stanvi and Gorky was usually the ones to calm down their fights, or they would go on for hours really._

_"You are so naïve Yuffie. Instead of running around here dressed like a low class thief, you should start behaving more of a lady. I don't want to feel more ashamed of my own daughter than I already do now. It's no wonder your mother nearly died giving birth to you…" Godo murmured as he shook his head slowly, as his arms were folded across his chest._

_"…w-w…hat…?"_

_Yuffie looked at him in shock, as she couldn't believe what she had just heard from his own father. They had fought before, but she never heard anything that would upset her. It hurt… Her gaze lowered as she was silent, her fingers tightening up into fists along her side, as it looked as if she was fighting back any tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, as they were closed tightly. How? HOW? How could he be ashamed of her? Haven't all this time she's been doing everything for the good of Wutai and doing what he asked? He then had the nerve to go speak of her mother like that. She felt anger, hatred, and sadness all at the same time. Stanvi himself was at a loss for words himself, as he looked over at Yuffie. He feeling quite sorry for her, as he couldn't imagine of what she was feeling right now. Godo, perhaps, looked like he realized what he just said, but Yuffie was the first to break the uncomfortable silence that was between them._

_"D…don't…you ever speak of my mother like that…" She lifted her head up slowly, "…ever. You have no right…no right to even speak about her like that. I barely remember much at all about her, besides lying next to her in a pool of her own blood…"_

_"Yuffie…"_

_"Silence! I hate you father I hate you! I wish it was you that had died that day, not her! I wish you never knew you instead of her!"_

_It was Godo's turn to be taken aback by her words this time. They stung in a place of his heart where the past was yet to be buried. His own flesh and blood hated him now? He wasn't sure if he was expecting that or not actually from how she responded to him. Before he had the chance to respond, Yuffie had suddenly ran off. He catching glance of her figure, as she jumped out the window of the pagoda. He regained his senses after a moment, but by then it was too late when he called after her. She was gone._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Is this some sort of punishment because of what I said to him? Why is it that others can hurt my feelings, yet I seem to can't even do that because it's wrong? It seems like in the eyes of everyone I will remain just a child. I remember a long time ago…Aeris had said these words to me… "Everyone is a child inside and out, you can't base that on looks. Innocence is a child. I'm a child myself inside and out. You are still very young and very innocent. Never lose that." Those words sank into my mind, more than anything anyone has told me before really. Oh, I wish I could have held onto my innocence a little longer. I fought so hard to keep it, but I know that it's gone now. I'm...so far from an innocent child. I've been used and tainted. My body feels so dirty, gawd even my soul feels dirty. This mad man…he took everything from me…my innocence…my dignity…and my life. I remember praying last night… I was on my knees in the middle of the empty cell with my hands pressing together. I was praying…for death to come...but I don't want to die. Dying by myself… just like my mother did. I don't want that… He took everything…everything from me… _

- _Yuffie Kisaragi_

* * *

**TBC**

_There. Finally finished the first chapter to this story now, but it's a bit long. Well I hope it is, don't want the chapters to be too short you know. Hope I wrote enough. I'm going to wait awhile to see how many responses I get from this, if it's what I hope I'll continue writing, but if not I might drop it or just go ahead and write more. Hope some of you guys enjoy some of this._


	3. Dear Diary: Entry Two

**The Bloodstained Diary**

_A/N: Wow, I didn't think I'd get any reviews for this. I'm trying to write some of my old stories and writing new ones as well. Since, my creative juices are flowing. So, I'm going to take advantage of them while the tank is still full. (If you know what I mean.) Here's the 2nd chapter. Sorry for the wait college keeps me busy. (I made some adjustments to this to fix some errors. So it's fixed. I'll fix the first one too, as well. Don't expect more errors from me..)_

**Diary Entry #2**

_ONE YEAR AGO_

_My head…_

_Gawd, does it ever hurt…it feels like a freight train crashed into my cranium…_

_Where am I?_

'_Urgh…'_

'It looks like she's regaining consciousness now…'

She could hear the shifting of a body moving around close to her. Her body felt like it was suspended in air for the moment, but she could feel her back pressed against the top of a table. Her eyes opening quickly, yet they quickly closed at the blinding light that hit them. A low groan made, as she shifted on her back before attempting to open her eyes again, but slowly this time. Before being greeted with the white light again, she was greeted by two shadowy figures hovering over her. There were too many things going through her mind all at once, as she couldn't even think straight. The presence of the shadowy figures felt like death has come to take her soul from her body now.

"A…am I dead?"

The response she got to her question was nothing, but a mere laugh from one of the figures, before the bright light behind them slowly started to pull to one side of them. Her eyes were spared of the light for now, as they began to focus on the blurry figures. She began to make out the shapes of the figures.

"You are anything, but dead miss. Though, you could have been before hand. We weren't expecting you to come to so early. So, how are you feeling?" From what Yuffie could make out, was face before the whole picture was showing clearly. A young man, who looks to be in his 20's, was hovering over her, as he took two of his fingers and opened one of her eyes widely to check her pupil. The man's hair was fairly long as it came less than one inch above his shoulders and was a pale blonde color; actually it looked more of a white color really. His eyes were that of a deep green pigment, that held a familiar similarity of that of someone she knew sometime ago. There was this comforting sincerity you could feel from them, yet right now she was scared out of her wits, since she felt like she was in a doctors' office and if there was anything on her list of things she hated, it was doctors. Especially, the ones in her hometown; their method of medicine was anything, but torture to her. She noticed his attire, a white coat he wore was covering over his dark attire underneath, yet it was open.

"Rumiko, I've informed the doctor already." What she assumed to be his female companion, the 'nurse, she was able to glance from the corner of her eye, as she could see that the woman was also dressed in a white coat, as well. She could catch a glance of the black skirt she wore and the red shirt she wore underneath it. The woman's long fiery red hair was pulled back behind her, as it was braided down to her backside, as it stopped just above her hip.

"He should be here any second and--"

"H-hey, does one of you two want to tell me where I am or like what's going on?" It took Yuffie awhile to get the words out, as she was growing impatient for a answer, before she knocked Rumiko's hand away; well she assumed that was his name from what the woman had called him.

"That's really none of your concern little girl." The woman said, as she didn't bother making eye contact with her, as she looked at her male companion.

"Like hell it is! I have a right to know where the hell I am you old hag!"

This seem to get the woman's attention, but not in a way that was pleasing. Her face showing much anger towards Yuffie and her 'hag' comment, as it seem to strike home. Rumiko seem to almost chuckle slightly, as this girl was starting to get the best of her.

"Why you little brat, how dare you be--"

"That's enough Nessa…and if you want to know where you are just take a look around."

Nessa looked at him, before holding her silence for the moment, though she folded her arms across her chest in annoyance. Yuffie slowly sat herself up, her body feeling a little weak as she did. Her eyes began to dart across the room, as she was looking around at her surroundings. The room was a little confined, as she was sitting on the long table in the room. The walls seem to be nothing but white, as this made her feel uneasy, as she was more use to the doctor back in Wutai, well more of a witch doctor actually. She didn't trust any other doctor besides the crazy one she had to deal with back there. She noticed a cart next to the table she was sitting on with scalpels, scissors, and tweezers resting on top of a white cloth. Also, the sight of red stained on some of the instruments and the cloth caught her eye; **_blood_**. A shiver ran up her spine; not sure of what or who those were used on.

"Well, you could say that you're in an infirmary miss--"

"Quit the formalities already will ya? My name is Yuffie." She snapped at him, as she tried to pull her eyes away from the sharp pointy items on the tray. Rumiko noticed her nervous look, as she glanced away from the tray lying next to the table on the cart.

"Alright then, Miss Yuffie..." He said, yet she still didn't like the _miss_ part still. It reminded her too much of being at home. That's always how Gorky would address her all the time…and Chevok, and Stanvi as well. She shook her head, as she didn't want to be reminded of Wutai and her father right now. She listened to the rest of what Rumiko was saying. "Do not worry about those _instruments_ there. They were merely tools to help you when you were severely wounded."

"Wounded? But how-argh…!" Her arms quickly came down around her stomach, where pain began to quickly surge through it, as she didn't notice before that she had been injured. Her hands went to tug her shirt up some, as she noticed bandages wrapped around her torso pretty tightly. Bloodstains were evident on the white bandages, as she studied them. The way the bandages were wrapped was as if there was some huge gaping gash made underneath.

"W-what the hell happened…?" She nearly stuttered, as she winced slightly at the pain swirling through her abdomen.

"Well you see…" Rumiko began, but he was shortly cut off.

"I can answer that."

"Oh professor, I see you're finally here." Nessa said, as she and Rumiko turned around to face the only door that was evident in the room. Yuffie lifted her head, at the sound of the new person that had made their sudden presence. She studied the man that was at the door; he looked like he was in his thirties or something, but when in actuality he was probably sixty-something. He had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and wore a pair of specs that lay on top of his nose; it made him seem like a strong intellectual type or in Yuffie's words a smart ass. To top it off, he wore a white coat, it was similar to what Nessa and Rumiko wore, but for some reason he looked anything more than just some weird doctor.

"Is this quack supposed to be the doctor or something?"

"Hold your tongue girl! Don't talk to the professor in such a manner." Nessa said, with a slight hiss coming from her lips as she looked over at Yuffie who just scowled back at her in the same manner.y vb

"It's quite all right. A child of her magnitude doesn't really know of the full extent of who she's talking to." The professor said, as he chuckled a little before causing Yuffie to snap at him.

"I'm not a _child_ you dumb quack! I have a name. It is Yuffie, Yuffie! Y-U-F-F-I-E exclamation point! Yuffie Kisaragi! Get it?"

"Professor Hojo would you like the full report on the girl now?" Rumiko asked, as he waved a hand towards Nessa who was getting a little riled up due to Yuffie's words directed towards Professor Hojo.

"Of course I do, what kind of imprudent question is that?" He said, before looking back at the young woman sitting on the table looking back at him as he raised a brow. "Yuffie Kisaragi? You mean Kisaragi as in you're the daughter of Lord Godo Kisaragi?"

"Yeah, duh, who else? Don't think you know any other kind of Kisaragi." She said, with sarcasm dripping from her words. Her mind was starting to process his name. _Hojo._ She could have swore she had heard the name somewhere before, but she never seen him before though. So, how could she really know who he was?

"Interesting…" He said, as he began to eye her with some sort of interest now. This was making Yuffie feel a bit uneasy on how he was looking at her. Right now being eyed by the old pervert Don Corneo was sounding pretty good to her right now.

_Eww, no, I take that back. Both are just as bad._

She shook her head at the thought.

"She was found lying half dead in the marshes of Midgar, which is 25 miles from Kalm and 40 from Midgar itself. Upon further inspection we found that she had been severely attacked by the Midgar Zolem or in other words bitten really. There was over 200cc of venom injected into her bloodstream, we were surprised to see that she hadn't died from such a bite and being exposed to so much venom…" He said, as he stopped for the moment. Yuffie was visibly shocked at the information she was getting. How the hell did she not remember any of this? Rumiko started again, "…as the Venom would be enough to kill at least more than two or three herds of chocobo's. Also, it was also odd that the reptile didn't simply devour her at all. She was brought back here where the venom was extracted from her blood stream. It was barely successful, as there might still be some venom crossing through her veins, but right now it's not affecting her in anyway..."

"For right now that is." Nessa added, as her arms held her clipboard to her chest. Both her and Yuffie seem to eye one another in ugly way. Yuffie didn't know this woman, but she all ready didn't like her anyway.

Without warning, she felt a pair of hands begin to feel the side of her stomach and then her backside. It sent a shiver up her spine and she finally snapped out of it before slapping Hojo's hands away from her as she freaked out some.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She held her arms around her lower torso, as she felt the overwhelming stinging pain swimming around.

"Checking for any swelling that might have occurred from the bite. I suggest you don't do that again."

The sound of his voice sounded so eerie and threatening that made her skin crawl.

"I don't need anyone checking me all right? Just give me my things so I can leave. So send a bill to my father or something." She began to get up before his hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"I regret to inform you that you won't be leaving just yet…you still need to be thoroughly looked at."

"Listen buddy if you don't move that hand I'll move it for you and further mo--"

Her words slowly came to a halt, as nothing but air was coming from her mouth. Her whole body froze as if she had suddenly gone into shock. The young girl's eyes had came to rest on the pocket of his white coat to reveal the ShinRa logo printed on the fabric along with his name next to it. She backed away from him quickly as she toppled backwards off the table, but landed on her feet. She stumbled back and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Y-you! You! You're part of ShinRa and so are the rest of you!"

"You learn quickly don't you?" Nessa said, as she rested a hand on her hip a slight smile on her lips.

Yuffie's hand tightened into a fist and her teeth grinded together slowly. Why in the world would these people from ShinRa bring her here? It made her sick thinking ShinRa had in a way saved her, yet she didn't want to owe these bastards anything. Her eyes darted over to the tray of sharp 'instruments' sitting on the cart next to the table. She her hand quickly grabbed a scalpel and pointed it towards them.

"I swear…if you take one step towards me…"

She wouldn't hesitate to throw it as she threatened them. She had to get out of there by any means possible, but she wasn't quite sure on what she would do when she left this room since she was pretty much unequipped for any battling. Hojo waved a hand and slightly chuckled at her actions, as he was only amused.

"I don't really think you want to do anything stupid at this point." He said, as turned his head to Rumiko nodding to him, as he began to approach her. Yuffie then propelled the scalpel towards him, but he grabbed her wrist with ease and pulled her arm behind her back before doing the same to her other arm. She began to scream as she started to thrash about in his hold. It wasn't hurting, but she couldn't get out of it.

"You'll be making this easier on yourself if you just stop that." Rumiko said, as he held her in place in front of him without any struggle. Yuffie continued to jerk her body back and forth and kick back at his ankles with her feet. She was swearing any possible known foul known in the English dictionary.

"How annoying…"

Hojo rubbed his chin slowly before he reached into his pocket and took out a syringe filled with an unknown fluid inside of it. He approached her, but suddenly pulled back as she began to kick her legs towards him in a fit as she saw the needle.

"Get away from me!"

"It looks like she won't make this easy doctor." Nessa said, as she continued looking on at them.

"Hold her down."

"As you wish…" Rumiko then directed Yuffie towards the table pulling her down over the edge as he held her down restraining her from making anymore-violent movements. Yuffie shut her eyes tightly as she could feel the pointy tip of the needle pressing against her soft skin. She bit her lip and try to hold back the tears swelling up in her eyes. She couldn't stand needles. Though, she did let out a loud scream and began to cry. The needle pulled was then pulled out of her skin after it successfully penetrated all the fluid in the now empty syringe. After a few minutes her yells began to die down and come to a halt.

"Much better…a heavy sedative is just what she needed."

He placed the needle up right in his pocket before placing his arms behind his back looking at the sleeping Yuffie.

"Nessa go tell one of the guards to prepare a cell room. Tell them that we have another one."

"Yes, Professor..." She bowed her head before taking her leave from the room.

Rumiko pulled Yuffie onto the table laying her out. He straightened his uniform and brushed a hand back through his hair. Hojo looked down at the young girl's motionless body. His eyes began taking in every inch of her features as if he was scanning her.

"Professor…"

"Go tell someone to get rid of that other one in the cell. I'm guessing there's no life in that empty shell."

"…but Professor…"

"Did I stutter? Go do it or do you have a problem with removing a corpse?" He said, without turning his head to look at him.

"No sir, I'll go at once. Excuse me Professor."

Rumiko said, as he bowed his head slowly and made his way to the door Nessa had just passed through. The door automatically closed itself behind him as he left the room leaving him and Yuffie alone in the room. He gazed at her face for the moment silently before a ghostly smile appeared on his lips.

"Perfect…you should be helpful than the rest…"

**TBC**

_Wow, look at that I finally got around to finishing this chapter now. I bet you guys were about to send threatening notes to me huh? Well, it's not necessary now. College just keeps me busy. Look out for the next chapter okay and my other stories._


	4. Dear Diary: Entry Three

**The Bloodstained Diary**

_A/N: It's been awhile (Okay a long while) I know and I've just been real busy with college. Working on other chapters for the other stories I'm working on and fixing errors in each of them so you won't get confused. I just type too fast that's all. Heh, silly me. Enjoy this chapter it'll be awhile before I get the next one up for this. Trying to make longer chapters for this story you know.  
_

_

* * *

_**Diary Entry 3

* * *

**

"Forty-seven, Forty-eight, Forty-nine…"

Cloud was on the floor in Tifa's living room doing push-ups. He was dressed in a white T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. He breathed in and out as he lifted himself off the floor and back down each time. It was getting pretty cold outside and windy, as the leaves passed by the window outside. It'd get colder soon, since they were so close by the mountains anyway. Vincent was sitting in a chair beside the window reading a book. The book was a dusty red color and the spine looked a little worn out. It was probably from the mansion no doubt. It's been about two weeks and Vincent seemed to have made himself comfortable being here, though on many occasions he would go and leave sometimes.

"Say…Vincent, do all you do is read?" Cloud asked, as he continued doing push ups. His head turned to the side as he looked at Vincent, who was quietly sitting there as his eyes read the words along the pages. Cloud sat himself up after his seventy push up, as he sat on the floor and looked over at Vincent as he sat Indian style with his hands on his knees.

"Vincent?"

He still didn't get a response either. Vincent just seemed to have that blank calm look on his face as he read. Though, that's how he usually looked all the time. After five minutes the ebony hair man closed the book and put it down in his lap as he looked at Cloud with that look he always had.

"I heard you the first time. I prefer not to stop in the middle of my reading. I don't like to lose my place it's very agitating."

"Ah, I'll remember that then. I think I remember when Yuffie use to bother you sometimes when you read." He reached over and picked up a small towel and rubbed some of the sweat off his face before putting it around his neck.

"You're exaggerating the word 'sometimes' a bit much." He put his book aside on a small table next to the chair, his hand resting in his lap now and his clawed one resting along the arm of the chair. Cloud shrugged his shoulder and leaned himself forward.

"For the next week or so I'm going to be helping Cid fix up the highwind, since he's short of some of his crew members to help. Would you like to give us a hand?"

"If you need my services then I shall help you then. I shall assist you with whatever manual labor that you need."

"Great, I'll call Cid on the PHS then later and tell him we have another extra hand to help then." He got himself up off the floor and walks towards the kitchen as he opened one of the top cabinets and looks for a glass. "You want anything to drink?"

"No thank you."

He lifted his hand up and ran it back through his dark hair. He leaned himself back in his seat and glanced outside the window.

_I've been having the strangest feelings lately. As if, something is wrong but I'm unaware of it somehow. Maybe it's nothing to think too much about…_

He noticed Tifa walking into the Item shop as she carried a paper bag in her arm. Tifa closed the door behind her as she entered the shop. She walked up to the front counter and placed the bag down and adjusted the scarf around her neck a little before she greet the store clerk.

"Hey Maria, how are you doing today?"

"Hey Tifa! Oh, I'm doing pretty so so, you know? It's been a pretty slow day, but I can't complain. Starting to get more nippy outside huh?" The girl smiled at her and leaned on the counter. She had short dark red hair and she looked pretty young, perhaps twenty or so.

"Yeah, tell me about it. So, did those gloves I ordered come today?"

"Mm? Oh yeah, let me check." She walked towards the back wall where the shelf was and began searching through them as she continued to talk. "Say, is it true that guy is staying with you? You know, the real tall one."

"Oh you mean Vincent? Yes, he is. Well, I hope he does I just thought he didn't need to be staying in that drafty mansion over there plus he's a friend of mine." She brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked around the shop.

"He's kind of creepy though. His skin is kind of pale and he wears dark clothing all the time. Though, he is real handsome though in an eerie way. Think I could get a date with him sometime? Ah-hah! Here it is!" Maria crotched down and picked up a box from the bottom shelf and took it over to Tifa putting it down on the counter.

"Well, that's how he is really and I really wouldn't count on that so bother asking. He's not one for relationships or anything like that." She looked at the box and smiled as she picked it up, "Hey great. I've been waiting for these for a good while. They'll keep my hands warmer and they're good for some good training too."

"Oh well, guess I'll keep looking then. Always working out huh? Getting out of bed is still a challenging enough exercise for me."

"Heh, sure it is. Well, I'll talk to you later then. I need to get back home." Tifa put her package in the paper bag she had brought and picked it up as she started to leave.

"Hey wait! I almost forgot. There's something else here. It's for that guy." Maria said as she trotted over back to the shelf and began reaching up her arm to one of the shelves as she pulled down a thick rectangular yet somewhat small package. She walked back over to the desk and handed it to Tifa. "It came in sometime ago, been sitting there for a good while. Kinda forgot all about it really."

"Oh, hey thanks. Well, I'll see you later then."

Tifa waved to her before she exited the Item shop. She stopped shortly after taking just a few steps away from the door before taking a look at the wrapped package in her hand. It was wrapped in brown paper and had a white string tied around it. She saw Vincent's name written on the front of it with the address. Judging by the size and shape of the package it looked like a book. The stamp in the top corner of it was a Midgar one.

_I didn't even know Vincent got mail. Maybe he ordered something from Midgar…?_

She shook her head slightly.

_No, no… Why would he order a book all the way from Midgar? Besides, there's no return address on it at all. I wonder who or if Vincent knows anyone in Midgar._

She decided not to dwell too much on the issue, as she started to walk back to her house. It really wasn't any of her business what he got in the mail or who from really. She just thought it was a little strange even for Vincent really. The brunette walked up to the front door and opened it, a leaf or two brushing inside of her home before she closed the door behind her.

"Hey...I see…you're back now…" Cloud said inbetween the push ups.

"Hey and I see that you're still doing push ups." She put the bag down on the table so she could unwrap the scarf around her neck and take off her leather jacket. They were both tossed on the near by chair as they dangled off on the side of it.

"Well, I did happen to take a break for awhile and chat with Vincent."

"Where is Vincent? I have to give him something."

"Vincent is upstairs taking a shower. He'll probably be out in awhile, since he got in there some time ago."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll just go put this on his bed then." She lifted up the brown paper package before making her way upstairs to the guest room, which use to be her parents room a long time ago. The door was already opened as she walked in. She could hear the sound of water from the bathroom as she walked to the bed next to the window. Her vision was diverted to something already on the bed; it was Vincent's claw arm.

_He can take that thing off! I thought that was part of his arm…_

Tifa looked around the room for a moment, before her hand slowly reached towards the gold looking armlet. She lifted it up a little as she didn't want to disturb its resting spot. The inside of the gold claw glove was pretty hollow inside. It seemed like it'd be a tight fit though, even for her arm to slip inside. Tifa gently placed it back down on the bed like it was before it was disturbed.

"I wonder why he's always wearing it though…"

The sound of the water that she heard had suddenly came to a halt all of a sudden. She shook her head a little and pushed the thought out of her head since this wasn't the time to be thinking about that now. Laying the book, or so what she thought, down on the bed she immediately took her leave from the room as she closed the bedroom door right behind her. Ten minutes pass now before the bathroom door opens, Vincent stood there holding a portion of the towel over his head as he used his right hand to dry his hair. He was just wearing a pair of black pants and nothing else as he was barefoot and shirtless. His eyes looked around the room slowly before he walked in and made his way across the room. He pulled the towel down from his damp hair as he began to wipe his face dry. He stopped in the middle of the room as he lowered the towel from his face slowly.

_That smell…_

Vincent turned up his nose slightly and his eyebrow twitched a little, as he suddenly got a whiff of this new scent in the room, actually he could identify a second scent. It was a woman's perfume. It was pretty obvious to be traced in the room since it was a little heavy, but the other scent was…

"Where…"

He couldn't trace the source from where this was coming from. It would be faint to many others, but with Vincent's senses he could pick it up. The smell was retched and just the mere scent of it made his nostrils feel like they were almost on fire really. He put the towel around his neck as is rested down over his shoulders before he moved towards the window and lifted it up. The cool air breezed on through, his hair brushing back behind him a little. He breathed in slowly before exhaling a little as he gave a sigh.

"That's better, but I can still smell it…" Vincent murmured quietly to himself, as he moved away from the window and sat down on the bed. He ran a hand through his semi dry hair, before going to reach over for his claw glove. His ruby eyes narrowed, as he noticed what was next to it. The rectangular package was lifted up from its place on the bed, as Vincent looked down at it. Tifa must have dropped by and left it here for him

_What is this?_

He noticed there was no return address on it, yet there was a Midgar stamp in the upper right corner of it; this arose questions in his head now.

"How strange why would this come from Midgar to me…" He trailed off, before lifting the parcel up and sniffing it a little. He pulled back as soon as he did, "It's coming from this?"

He silently looked at the brown wrapped package in his hands, as he felt slightly wearily about this. The string undid itself and fell to the ground as he pulled it off, his hands wasted no time ripping the paper away from the objects as pieces of it fell to the ground. Vincent's brow rose slowly, as he held the small book in his hand. The book was a dull silvery white color with the spine of the book a dark blue. Also, there was a symbol of a dragon on the front of the book; no it looked more of a serpent of some kind really. The edges around it looked a bit tattered though for a lovely looking book. Though, who would send him something like this? He opened the book and saw there was something already written on the front page and on the inside hard cover of the book. Nothing he could really read though, they were symbols of another language it looked. The writing looked familiar to him, yet he couldn't place it at the moment. The only thing he really noticed were a few musical notes written in a few spots here and there. He turned to the next page and noticed the page full of words. They were hand written, which was strange because books aren't really written by hand, since they're printed.

_Day One_

_I never really thought I'd ever use this thing, I don't see why now seems like a good a time as any. I just need to write my thoughts down and all. I'm not sure if I'm still in the building or not, but all I know is that it's kind of dark in here and I'm surrounded by nothing but walls right now. There is some light in the room on the ceiling, but it flickers a little bit and lights a small area in here. The smell is awful and it's getting hard to breath. This is really freaking me out. I still feel woozy after that that shot he gave me earlier. I just woke up not too long ago. Probably an hour or something I think._

_My head hurts a lot…_

_I wonder what they're going to do with me. Being in this room makes me really uneasy. There's this smell around this room, I hate it. It seems to be all around me, not just the room but also outside of the room really. I can hear people talking outside my room and the faint sounds of screaming echoing as well._

_It's so creepy and it's making me scared._

_I'm getting butterflies in my stomach and it's making the wound around my abdomen hurt too, it almost feels like it's re-opening now._

_I really just want to close my eyes and just drown everything out right now, but…as much I hate to say it I'm really just too scared to go to sleep right now or even stay awake either. It seems as if I don't have too much of a choice at all. I'm just sitting in the corner with my hands covered over my ears. I can't stand the noise. I even kicked and banged on the door here, but no one would come open the door or say anything to me. It was like I was invisible or like some animal behind bars. I really want to go home…_

_I've been sitting here for more than three hours now, I really don't want to be here by myself…_

_I hate being alone. It sucks._

"What is this?"

Vincent stared at the page as he finished reading it. After awhile he figured out that this book he had received seemed to be someone's journal or diary at the most. By just reading the words, he thought that whoever was writing this was a female. He still wasn't clear now, on why someone would send him their diary. To him it felt like a invasion of their privacy, but on the other hand it was sent to him to probably read. What other reason would their be? He flipped to the back of the book and looked on the back page and hard inside cover of it to see if he could find a name.

Nothing.

There wasn't a name or address to where or whom this came from. Though, from what he was reading it seemed like this person is troubled and that she's in some type of dire situation. He looked around the room for a moment and then back down at the open book in his hand.

"Should I continue reading…" He asked out, no one in particular just to himself really. He felt as if he shouldn't go on reading anymore, but he still felt curious on who this female was and why this was sent to him. The corner of the page slowly lifted up as his finger pressed along the edge and pulled it back as he turned the page slowly. In a way, his heart felt some compassion towards this individual now, even though he didn't know them.

_Day Two_

_I wonder what time it is?_

_Bah, like it even matters in this hell hole. It was hard to sleep last night there was just too much noise. I wonder what's going to happen today? I really don't want to think about that really, it's not anything I'm looking forward to. I'm starting to get hungry now. Some guard brought me something to eat, but I haven't even touched it yet._

_I'm thinking it's either poisoned or drugged, so I'm not taking my chances. _

_I need a bath soon, my body sort of smells and my clothes feel a little gunky on me right now. A little bit like the water from the marshes near Midgar I guess. Everything is such blank; I thought I would remember something like that though…_

_

* * *

_

Yuffie lifted her head up from her diary, as she heard keys clanking against one another as they jingled a little. She put the pen down in between the pages as she stopped writing and closed the book as she put it aside next to her. The steel door creaked open, as more light was let into her cell. She could see could see two silhouettes now, as the door was just halfway opened now. It was the guards. She lifted herself up off the floor quickly, before running towards the door. She stopped right in front of the person in front of her before pulling up one leg and standing on the other as she gave a quick kick to the first guy in the chest. He ended up stumbling back intro the other guy behind him. Yuffie pushed forward knocking them back, before she was able to make them lose their balance and fall to the floor. She ran out of the room and quickly looked around as she noticed the long hallway she was in. There were a few cells like her own along the side of the walls as well, with a clipboard with information regarding the prisoner here.

"Hey you!"

The young girl turned her head back, as she noticed she had been spotted by one of the guards down the end of the hallway. He began to approach her immediately, but she backed up and turned down the other end of the hallway as she began breaking into a run. She wasn't quite sure where she would be running too, since she wasn't too sure where the exit was here and she very well wasn't going to stand around and be dragged back to her cell.

_I got to get out of this place!_

She could hear footsteps running after her now, not just one but two or three. Her head turned back, as she could see that the other two guards she had momentarily stunned for the moment had gotten up and began pursuit after her as well.

"Great, I just added more attention to myself." She murmured, as she could forget trying to sneak out of her quietly now.

She looked forward in front of her, as she could see that hallway splitting down in two directions now; left and right.

_Crap, which way?_

She really didn't have time to make any last second decisions; she decided to turn left as soon as she reached the corner. Her feet skid down against the floor as she made the sharp turn, she nearly hit the wall, but was able to stop herself from doing so. It was a little hard to turn, since she wasn't wearing any shoes or socks. Her feet slapped against the cold floor or the hallway, she ran past a few people that were walking down the hallway. At least, they weren't SOLIDER or anything like that. Papers flying everywhere as she knocked down someone wearing a white lab coat, just like how some of the others few people that were wandering the hallway were dressed. It might have slowed some of the guards down a little from the traffic disaster caused in the hallway. She could hear them calling after her angrily. Though she wasn't going to stop for them of course. She noticed that there were a few security cameras in the hallway. There was no time to waste now, since she didn't want to alert everyone on the floor or in the building.

Her feet came to a halt, as the sound of a 'ping' sound was made. She turned her head back and forth before she noticed a elevator to her right at the end of the hallway. Yuffie immediatley made a B-line towards the opening doors, as she could hear the clattered of feet coming from over the other hallway. She nearly lost her balance as the floor was moist and slick, as someone must have been mopping the floor earlier. Though she was sliding fast enough now, as she reached the end of the hallway and pretty much just toppled inside the elevator falling back onto her butt. She grunted slightly as she rubbed the bakc of her head, as she looked out of the elevator seeing a few guards coming her way as two of them had slipped due to the floor. Scrambling to her feet, she got up and tapped the close door button at the bottom of the set of buttons vigerously in an attempt to close the doors quickly. The doors slowly began to close as the guards neared, before they closed just in time. Yuffie could hear the thump from behind the door, as she guessed one of the men had rammed into the door. She gave a heavy sigh of relief as she put a hand on her chest before she noticed the elevator began to move. A groan made under her breath as she noticed the elevator passed the first floor, someone must be waiting on the elevator to come.

"Great, I have to make my way back down, maybe if I go down the stairs. I know no one uses them in this whole building." She rubbed the back of her messy hair slowly. She was dressed in her shorts and green top and was barefooted. They probably confiscated all her gear and weapons after they found her in the marshes. Her skin was a little grimy along with her clothes, she really needed a bath and soon. If there were another thing she couldn't stand it would be smelling worse than a chocobo pen. Yuffie signed to herself, before she looked up hearing the loud ding as the elevator slowly came to a halt now.

_Damn_

The doors of the elevator slowly parted as they opened up widely before showing a empty elevator to the people that stood there before they entered the empty elevator. A few white wearing some lab coats and others in a professional business attire. Yuffie grunted quietly as she listened to the cluttered chatter below her as she was spread out along the ceiling of the elevator holding herself up. Luckily for her no one seemed to have noticed her, though all they really had to do was look straight up, but they seem to be too involve with things they had to do. She only hoped that they would get off soon so she could get out of here soon.

"So, how did the latest test on those subjects go?"

"You know how that goes, usually one out of the five make it through all the tests, but on some occasions they die later on."

"I see. Well, you should make a note to use less mako in the the process. Maybe take the dosage down a little..."

_They're using mako on the people here? Ugh, that's horrible...  
_

Yuffie felt sick hearing the conversation, as she didn't pay attention as the elevator had stopped for a moment as a few people got off the elevator. How could anyone do that to people? Knowing ShinRa they probably just take some people from the slums in one of the sectors. It made her hate ShinRa even more with a passion. ShinRa seem to always reach a all new low with everyone, but it's not as if anyone can do anything about it. Anybody that tries and speak out against ShinRa usually end up dead or something even worst.

_Uh, I hope Wutai never turns out like this Midgar place. It's so cluttered and the air smells and feels odd..._

"Here, I finished writing up the report for you. Everything should be here, sir."

"Good, this is what I needed before I start the physical."

_That voice..._

Yuffie snapped out of her thoughts, before she leaned her head down a little at the sound of the voices that were heard through the elevator, as there were only two people here now. Her eyes widen a little as she saw who was in the elevator with her now. She nearly lost her balance as she presses her hands firmly against the wall as she held herself up. It was Rumiko that blonde guy she had saw a few days ago and that weird Hojo guy as well. If they saw her she would be so busted big time. She drew her breath in as she didn't want to make the slightest noise to give away her position as they continued to talk. Of all places, she had to be in a elevator with these two. In the back of her mind she was cursing out loud as she stretched herself a bit more so she wouldn't lose her footing since she was a bit small and it was hard to keep herself up like this. Rumiko ran a hand back through his hair with his other hand down in his pocket as he looked at the professor.

"Some of the subjects are having a strange reaction to the mako, but it is natural for that to happen. Though, it is a little different. Do you really think it's wise to start using concentrated Makoru, professor?"

"Do you not trust my judgement?" Hojo asked, as he looked at him from the corner of his eye. Rumiko shook his head slowly as he placed his other hand down into his pocket.

"No, Professor...whatever your decision is does not affect me in any way."

Hojo chuckled to himself, as he looked down at his clipboard as he flipped a page back of the thick report Rumiko gave to him earlier, "Good then. If scientists didn't take risks well we wouldn't have really gotten this far in science and technology. I take risks without any regret of what will happen. If I hadn't I wouldn't have gotten this far in my work. I am sure you feel the same way about yourself seeing as what your occupation is..."

Rumiko kept the unexpressional look on his face still, as he looked at Professor Hojo before he nodded his head. He lifted his left hand out from his pocket and brushed a strand of his hair out of the way as he pushed it behind his ear, "...of course I do. I never have any second thoughts about what I do and the people that..."

He stopped in mid-sentence as a 'ping' sound was heard as the elevator slowly came to a halt now. Yuffie let a small breath escape from her lips as she was grateful that they were about to get off now because she was about to lose her hold now. Besides, the conversation between them was creeping her out anyway. She peeked down as she watched them began to make their way out before a guard quickly came up to them.

"Oh, Professor Hojo! I was just looking for you. We have a situation sir."

"Whatever it is I'm sure it's of no importance. Take care of it and don't come to me about trivial things when I'm busy." He adjusted his glasses along on the top of his nose as he looked at the guard with some annoyance.

"...but sir, that girl is missing. The one that was brought in a few days ago."

This seemed to have caught his attention along with Rumiko's as well. Yuffie grumbled to herself, as she was trying her best to support her body weight but her arms were getting tired and so were her legs. Her fingers curled as they began to slowly slide along the walls of the elevator. She glanced down watching Hojo shake his head as he sounded a bit angry and annoyed by what the guard was babbling about to him. Rumiko was just standing back as he watched silently.

"Are you telling me that three guards couldn't stop a sixteen year old? Truly pathetic I must say... Either the guards here are getting incompetent or the girl is smarter than what I gave her credit for." He rubbed his forehead slowly, as he looked down.

_Why you little...crap! I can't hold on any longer...gah!_

She yelped out as she just couldn't hold it as gravity seemed to take over her body as it fell down. Her eyes shut tight as she expect to make contact with the floor or either her fall would be broken by someone below her. It didn't come, actually it felt like she was suspended in mid air really, except someone was holding her. She opened her eyes as she had a view of the floor below her and somebody's foot. Her head lifted up slowly as she turned it a little as she saw the familiar green eyes staring back at her. He had one arm under one ofher legs and the other under her abdomen as he stood there holding her with Hojo and the guard looking back at them. Her cheeks flushed a little as she looked up at him with this over whelming feeling crossing through her body.

"For a ninja you don't seem to be too good at stealth and making yourself scarce to others..." Rumiko said to her in a low tone, before she made a scowl at him before mumbling a 'shut up' to him. She tried to jerk back from him because of the awkward way he was holding her. It was making her uncomfortable and embarssed.

"Well, it seemed you saved us the trouble of looking for you Miss Kisaragi. I guess it was just the guards incompetence then. Well, since you're here let's get started then shall we?" Hojo looked at her, before turning around as he moved passed the guard that stepped aside for him as he made his way out of the elevator who carried a disgruntaled Yuffie who he had to hoist over his shoulder because she was thrashing about screaming and spitting insults to him and Hojo. Of course, they were just ignoring her and that was just making her more angry. She noticed that she was on a different floor; it wasn't the same floor from where her cell was. That is where she thought they were taking her, but it looked like they weren't for some reason. There were a few rooms around down the hallway with windows, as she could see different things happening in each room. She caught a glance of young woman sitting on a table as it looked like she was getting a shot. The woman looked extremely pale and was wearing something that looked like a hospital gown. There were ugly marks on her arms too. They looked too ugly to be scars, but maybe they were scars. Yuffie felt a chill go up her spine, as she couldn't imagine where she could have gotten those from; hopefully it wasn't from being here.

They stopped shortly before the electronic door slid open as they made their way through it. Yuffie felt Rumiko's hold on her loosen before he dumped her down onto the floor where she landed on her butt with a thud. She rubbed her backside before looking up at him as she yelled out at him, "What's the big idea you jerk?" She got herself up onto her feet, as she looked at him with a frown.

"Get undressed."

Her eyes widen as she looked at him like he was crazy for a second before making a hasty reaction of slapping him as her hand made contact with the right side of his face. Rumiko seemed to stand there as he didn't even flinch from the hit, as he looked down at her as she began to yell at him with her face looking flustered.

"I don't think so! I'm not going to strip for you pervert!"

"Don't flatter yourself. I don't have any intentions like that. You need a shower before the professor can go through with the physical and I think even you'll agree that you need one." He placed the strand of hair that went out of place back behind his ear as he looked at her.

"He is right. So, don't make this difficult for us or I could just get someone to help clean you if you are incapable of doing so for yourself." He looked at Yuffie, as he had a slight smug look on his face and she just wanted to get rid of it with her fist. She really need to take a shower as much as she was dirty and smelling. A person could only go so long without shower, before they got sick that is, but she didn't want to strip down in front of these two weirdoes especially that Hojo guy. Not that she wanted to undress in front of the other guy either, despite that he was sort of handsome. She quickly pushed that random thought that came to her mind for no reason; she really just wanted to kick herself for even thinking that. Her eyes glanced around the room as she noticed she was in a large room with showerheads lining up against the walls.

"Will you hurry up? I don't have all day Ms.Kisaragi and the nude body is nothing that I haven't seen before. I am a doctor."

That didn't make her feel any better really, since she was a little self-conscious about her body. She turned around with her back to them as she breathed in deeply as she just had to suck it in and do it. Her cheeks flushed a deep rouge color before, she put her hands on the bottom of her dirty green top before she lifted it up as it peeled off of her body quickly, before going to take off her shorts and undergarments. She just wanted to shower and get through this humilating moment in her life. A heavy breath came from her mouth as she exhaled lowly before she walked to one of the closet showerheads near her before she turned it on. The needles of water hitting the top of her head and the rest of her body heavily as she adjusted the water pressure. Her arms were wrapped around her torso, as she felt so naked. Well, she was naked but it just felt she been stripped of more than just her clothes. The dirt ran from her body as the water traveled down her skin and carried it down the drain where the rest of it was going as her body was being rinsed. The girl tried to ignore the fact that they were there as the grabbed a sponge a bar of soap that was already there for her to use. She could hear their distant chatter as they were talking about something, though it still felt like their eyes were still settled on her body. She wouldn't doubt it either. This was probably one of the longest showers she would ever have in her life. She ran a hand back through her hair as she squeezed it making sure there was no more dirt in her hair as she cleaned her body.

_ Gawd, I can't believe I'm doing this...it's so humiliating._

Seven minutes seem to go by slowly as she was under the shower. The longest seven minutes Yuffie had to go through; she turned the shower off as she ran a hand through her wet hair that was down against her shoulders. Her head turned slowly to them as she noticed there wasn't anymore talking as there was silence in the room with the exception of the shower dripping. The only person here with her was Rumiko. It seemed like Hojo had left and only Rumiko was here with her now and was approaching her. She jumped at his sudden advance to her, well maybe it was more the fact that she was wet and naked at the moment. Her hands squeezed her arms slowly in nervousness as she didn't want to stumble back and end up slipping on the floor. He stopped short in front of her as his arm rose as he held a towel and thin fabric in his hand.

"Here. Dry yourself off and put this gown on, so I can escort you to the professor."

She looked at him silently with a stunned expression.

"What? Go on. Professor Hojo does hate to wait and I really don't feel like being lectured on why it took so long to bring you to him." He sighed, before turning away from her. Yuffie had a look of puzzlement on her face for the moment before she began drying herself off with the towel quietly as she decided not to say anything. This guy was sort of odd. He didn't look like he would be a scientist or even a apprentice to one. There was something about him that was strange, though she really couldn't put her finger on it what it was. She felt like she almost knew him, though she never seen him in her whole life. Maybe it's just one of those feelings or something. She shook her head as she brushed it off as she slipped on the gown and tied the top part around her neck Her hands went behind her as she closed up the opened back of the gown as she really didn't want others to see he rnaked backside after they left.

"I'm done..."

He turned his head looking at her, before motioning her to follow him with his head before he walked off to the door as it slid open. She followed after him, shivering a little at her bare feet pressing against the cold floor. There were a few passing glances made to her in the hallway by others as they walked by. It made her uneasy that they were looking at her in a strange way. This place creeped her out in more ways than one. She could hear distant screaming all around her all the time. It was just a really bad feeling. Who knew what went on down here? Yuffie rubbed her arms as she got goosebumps just thinking about it before she walked into Rumiko's back as he had stopped at one of the rooms that had blinds drawn over the window. His hand pressed against the scanner next to the door before the door slid back and opened.

"Finally, I didn't know how much longer I was going to wait."

"Excuse me for the sudden tardyness professor..." He bowed his head, before edging Yuffie into the room. The room was empty with the exception of Hojo here. There was a long table with a leathery cushion on the top, some counters with a sink, cabinets, and strange instuments that were around. Her nose twitched a bit, as there was a strange odor lingering in the room. It smelled fresh, but the smell was a bit faint as someone had probably cleaned in here earlier. Hojo fanned his hand towards Rumiko as he looked down at his clipboard.

"That will be all. You may leave now."

"You want me to leave sir?" He raised a brow, as he looked back at him.

_You're going to leave me alone with him?_

Yuffie looked back at him with a weary look as she stared at him quietly. He momentarily glanced at her, but directed his attention back to Hojo who looked to him slightly annoyed.

"I didn't stutter. I said you were done here. You can find your way out."

Rumiko said nothing, as he nodded his head towards the professor as he turned around to leave. He didn't give Yuffie a second passing look as the door shut behind him, as she was left alone with this mad man. She stared at the door silently, before she jumped at the cold hand that pressed along her back before pushing her towards the table.

"Have a seat and so we can get started...the sooner the better"

She scowled at him as she made her way over to the cushioned table before jumping up on it as her legs hung over the edge It wasn't like she had a choice at this point, since anythign she would do would cause trouble. Oh, how she wish she had her PHS right now. He looked at her before he slowly manuvered around her as his eyes traveled up and down her body. She watched him do so, as the thought of him being a pervert came into mind.

"So young..."

"What's it to you, asshole?"

"...and lively. Yet, lack of manners, but I suppose I shouldn't expect too much from a mere child."

She growled at him as she turned her head away from him. Her arm folding across her chest they had left her backside being exposed a little now. She didn't care at the moment, as she was so close to belting this guy in the jaw. He didn't look like he could defend himself much seeing ass he wasn't exactly a fighter.

"Shut up! I don't have to take that from you or anyone else. Sooner or later you'll be sorry that you even brought me here. I'll make your life hell if that's what it takes for me to get out of here. You don't know how much in trouble you are. Oh, you just wait! You don't know whoo-ow!" Yuffie yelped out as she didn't finish her sentence as she felt a prick on her left arm where as Hojo had took the liberty of getting a syringe out and injecting her. She rubbed her arm as she looked at him.

"A mild-sedative to help you calm down. Can't have you getting so riled up. Your wound might open back up due to the stress and I certainly can't work on you if you pass out from blood loss. It can be a hassle." He put a top on the syringe before deposing it in a nearby waste basket. Yuffie could feel a slight tingling feeling running up through her arm slowly and soon through the rest of her body. This sedative felt anything far from mild as it wasn't taking it long to go into effect. Her vision was starting to slowly get impaired as she wobbled over to the table nearly collapsing over it as her body suddenly felt like gravity was pulling her down. She was suddenly pushed down onto her back as a hand grasp her chin and squeeze it as she could see Hojo towering over her.

"I don't take well to empty idle threats Miss Yuffie You better try to make the best of things here if you can get on my good side then maybe you'll be treated a bit differently...if you have any common sense that is."

"Go...to hell..."

"Believe me my dear I've already been...and now you're going to have the same experience..."

**TBC**

_Bleh, I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer...but haha my mind went into a daze, plus I didn't want to way so logn to put this chapter up, but I suppose quality is better than quanity eh? Yeah, I do believe that's right. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this cause I didnt't my hand is numb and I'm up at 6AM. Haha, what I do for the sake of writing and the threats of reviewers...and certain friends. >>;_


	5. Dear Diary: Entry Four

1**The Bloodstained Diary**

**A/N:** _Whoa, been awhile since I updated this one. And I got a lot of reviews on it too. Well, time to give the people what they want. I'll be making some illustrations for some of these stories later on my art site. It's in my profile. Check it out. Like my work? Leave a comment on my page._

**Diary Entry 4**

Vincent sat upon the roof of Tifa's home. He was silently reading the page of the diary that was sent to him yesterday. He didn't want to be interrupted, so he scaled the side of the house up to the roof top. Actually, he's been reading most of it through the night. Something inclined him to continue reading this. The more he read the more he felt pity for this poor soul that seemed to be tortured by the hands of this madman she spoke of.

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't been feeling the need to eat as of late or the will to eat. Not that it matters, they quit feeding me for trying to escape again I'm guessing. I'm...not sure what that freak did to me. It feels like my energy has been zapped or something. His so called 'check ups' with me were more than minor. It makes my skin crawl every time he touches me. His touch is cold and it feels like his hands are covered in blood. My body feels tainted when he touches me. I can see why Vinny wanted to kill him for revenge or maybe he hated him cause he hurt other people._

"W...what...?"

Vincent murmured out as he looked at the name 'Vinny' written out on the page and the name 'Hojo'. If possible he face would go paler than it already was. His eyes widened with a look of horror etched over his face. Fingers gripping the small book, his muscles tensed as he managed to exhale a heavy breath.

"That's...not possible. Hojo's dead...but..."

Many thoughts cycled through his head as this **had** to be a mistake. He had killed Hojo with his own hands he couldn't have survived, unless it wasn't him he had killed. Though, what had disturbed him was the name 'Vinny.' Only one person ever called him that and annoyed him with the short nickname made for him.

"Yuffie..."

Her named was a whisper from his lips. This couldn't be true, Yuffie was safely in her hometown Wutai wasn't she? She had to be. The thought was eerie of Yuffie being in the hands of that cold hearted bastard Hojo that had forsaken his own child and Lucrecia for the sake of science. He was sick in the head and not only that, just a pscyho. No one could know the far extent to what Hojo would do to someone, just look what he had did to him. He had to know for himself. Vincent quickly got himself up from the roof before he jumped down to the ground nimbly. He sprinted past the startled towns people to the entrance of Nimbelheim. He didn't want to involve Cloud and Tifa this was his own problem. After Fifteen minutes of running, he made it to the shoreline where the docks were. A old man stood near the ferry as he approached him. He didn't seem bothered by Vincent's appearance as he removed his pipe from his mouth.

"I need a ride." Vincent said.

"Just your luck mister, the ferry is still running and it's not going anywhere particular right now." He nodded his head, putting his hands behind his back. "So where to?"

"Wutai."

—

Yuffie was pulled down the hallway from the elevator by her arm by one of the guards. She didn't put up a fight as it's been days since she last ate. She was tired and hungry. She wasn't even entirely sure what day it was since she hasn't seen the day of light in the longest time. Her eyes closed for a moment wanting to go back to sleep before the guard shook her waking her back up.

"I'm not dragging you all the way there so wake up." He said sternly.

"Bastard..." Yuffie mumbled, as she groggily kept her eyes open before they reached a door. It sliding back before he pushed her inside. She stumbled inside unable to keep her balance as she fell forward, though she fell into a pair of strong arms that held her.

"Must you be so rough with her?" He asked.

"I brough her to you didn't I?" The soldier said.

Rumiko's eyes narrowed as he looked at him. "I'd be carefulwhen handling her. I wouldn't have to tell Professor Hojo you injured her in any way. You might end up being her replacement..."

The soldier face turned white from the words as sweat ran down his face. He saluted as he began to stutter in a nervous voice, "N-n-no! That won't be..n-n-necessary sir. Very sorry. I'll be more careful." He said, quickly leaving as the door shut behind him leaving him and Yuffie alone. He looked her over as she looked very exhausted.

"You look terrible." He said.

"No, shit sherlock." Yuffie said, as her head hung down. "Like you care anyway. You're the ones that don't want to feed anyone."

"You haven't been eating?" He asked, raising a brow. His hand moved around to her stomach fingers pushing along it. There wasn't as much flesh as when he had first met her, he could feel the underside of her ribs easily. Haven't they been feeding her? She knew Hojo wouldn't starve patients. Though that's probably be considered nice on his part considering the things he did to others. He pulled her over to a desk putting her in the chair. There were some paperwork and books on the desk along with a tray that consisted of a glass of juice, carrots, and a sandwich.

"Eat my lunch. I won't be needing it." He said

Yuffie looked up at him for a moment then back at the tray as she didn't wait for him to offer it again. She devouring the sandwich as she quickly chewed, well more like swallowed the chunks. It wasn't long before it was gone along with the carrots and Yuffie hated carrots , but she ate them anyway. She coughed violently, as she hit her chest a few times.

"Hey slow down, you're going to choke that way." Rumiko warned watching the girl chug down the glass of juice. A satisfied sigh came of her mouth followed by a burp. Her arm rubbed against her lips, as she looked at him.

"That was terrible."

"It's cafeteria food. It's always bad." He said. "How long have you not been eating?"

"About a week or so. I can't really remember." Yuffie shrugged, licking her fingers and then the tray.

Rumiko was a little shocked from her answer, but soon recovered. "Really? A week? Most here would have starved to death by now."

"Oh, how 'lucky' I am then." She said sarcastically. Yuffie looked around the room observing her surroundings. It looked to be a lab she was in. A few long tubes that could fit a human inside were up against the walls. Wiring running from the bottom of them up along and into the wall as they intersected one another. She noticed one of them were occupied it looked like a human, but then again it looked like it wasn't. It was disfigured and had flesh missing off it's body. She couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. It had a blank stare on it's face as it stared at Yuffie. Yuffie held her arms shivering turning her gaze away from it. Bile began to rise up to her throat as she felt nauseous from the gruesome sight.

"Gross...gross. That's horrible." She mumbled, as she couldn't imagine how they had got like that. Yuffie only hoped that she didn't end up like that herself. She got a really bad vibe off this place.

Rumiko noticed her sudden change of mood as she seemed very terrified now. He opened his mouth to say something, but the door slid open as a feminine voice cut him short.

"Well, well I see that our little patient is awake and still alive. Such a trooper isn't she Rumiko?" Nessa said, as she tossed her hair back behind her shoulder. Yuffie turned her head over her shoulder as their eyes met. She sneered at her as she really, really didn't like Nessa. Well, that was putting it lightly. She wanted to strangle the woman.

"Yes, she is Nessa. Do you know anything about her not being served a meal a day? It seems she's been starving for over a week." He looked at her.

Nessa put a finger to her chin rubbing it slowly as she looked up at the ceiling in thought, "Hm...hmm...oh. I know. It's the silliest thing really. I accidently put that down for her which was meant for another patient. Silly me." She chuckled, passing it off like it was nothing.

"You...you...bitch!" Yuffied bursted out as she got up from her seat. Looking at the red headed woman with an intent to kill as she pointed at her accusingly. "You did that on purpose!"

"Really, Ms. Kisaragi it was a harmless mistake." She said, walking over to them with her arms behind her back. "You're really overreacting."

"Harmless? HARMLESS? I could have died!" She snapped.

"Well, it seems you didn't. So, no damage done." Nessa said with a smile on her lips. Yuffie balled up her hand into a fist as it shook in frustration. This woman was obviously out to get her for what reason she didn't know. Rumiko had to hold Yuffie back as she thrashed around. She abusing the english language swearing any word that was known to the woman.

"You just wait until I get my hands you, you conniving whore!" She spat out angrily.

"My, my I see you're just as lively as ever Ms. Kisaragi."

They all turned towards the door seeing that Hojo had arrived. Yuffie had took the opportunity while they were distracted throw a leg up as she kicked Nessa up in the nose quite hard with the ball of her foot. She stumbled back with both hands covering her nose. Blood running from between the cracks of her hands as she was stunned.

"Why...why...you little insect! How dare you touch me!" She said holding her bleeding nose, beginning to lunge at her before Hojo put an arm in front of her stopping her.

"There's no room for violence in my lab Nessa. Why don't you go clean yourself up?" He said calmly.

"But...er, yes Professor. Thank you." She said, looking at Yuffie hard before she left the room. Yuffie seem to have a smile of victory on her lips. Though she seemed to notice how she obeyed all of his orders and what not like a trained dog. Not to mention she'd change into two face when she was around her, but when Hojo came she was like the perfect little angel.

_I know she can't be jealous of me because of that creep taking a interest in me. She can have the psycho for all I care. Yech._

"Always causing trouble, Ms. Kisaragi?" He said approaching her, though at a safe distance seeing as she nearly kicked Nessa's nose into her skull.

"No, I'm just begging for your attention." She said sarcastically being restrained. Yuffie would notice Rumiko wasn't holding her roughly, though he was holding her where she couldn't slip away or attack him. Why was he being nice to her anyway? Well, treating her like a human being anyway? No one else down here seem to do that at all. Maybe it was a trick to get on her good side perhaps? Why would he go out of his way to be kind for?

"Charmed you feel that way Ms. Kisaragi. Now, if you'd remove your clothes and step into the empty tank here we can get started." He said going over to a large computer in the room that obviously controlled the tanks in the room. He typed in a random command as the tube slid down. Rumiko then let go of her as she looked at them. Stripping down to her bare flesh was nothing new to her. She still felt very shy about doing so, but has been getting to use to it. It was better than someone taking her clothes off like last time. Her gown fell down from her body pooling around her feet. Her hands rubbed her arms as it was cold in the room. A shiver ran up her spine as she could feel his gaze on her as usual.

"What is this for? I'm not getting in that thing if I'm going to end up like...like...**that**." She pointed over to a tube that was 4 over from hers. Hojo merely chuckled.

"My dear that is just a body we put in there so the body wouldn't rot anymore than it already did. They'll be getting rid of that soon enough. When you get in there the tank your body will be cleansed with a solution that's in the water. Also, it helps us run a better analysis on your body."

Yuffie somewhat believed that, though she was no scientist. She stepped onto the platform of the tube and the glass quickly slide back up incasing her inside of it. It startled her as she jumped up with her arms wrapped around her chest. Her feet suddenly felt wet, as she noticed the water filling up the tank from the bottom. Yuffie didn't begin to panic before she noticed marks on the inside of the glass tube, they looked like scratches; deep ones. There was even a fingernail left in one of the imprints. That's when she started to panic. The water was already around her waist as it filled the tube. It wasn't long before her air pocket inside the tube was gone as she was surrounded by the green liquid. Yuffie held her breath as she had almost forgotten that she couldn't very well breathe in here because of all the water anymore. How the hell did they expect her to survive in here? After the first 5 minutes, she couldn't hold her breath anymore as her hands went to her mouth. Hojo turned his head away from the computer as he noticed her heart pattern on the computer was slowly down from her not breathing.

"Ms. Kisaragi you can breathe in that water. Take your hands off your mouth." He said.

_Oh, like I'd trust you..._

She looked at him quietly with her hands over her mouth still. Her vision focused on Rumiko who walked in front of the tank.

"It's all right Yuffie. Do as he says." He brushed a few strands of hair back behind his ear.

She was hesitant, but it look liked she'd drown either way if she couldn't breathe. So, her hands slowly left her mouth. Bubbles forming as her lips opened to suck in water that came into her mouth. Though for some reason she didn't choke to death or feel it fill her lungs up for her to kill over. She looked around, as she waded in the middle of the water her hair gently swaying up above her head.

_I didn't drown...what is this stuff...this is weird..._

The green water felt warm around her body as her muscles tingled. The sensors in the glass tube scanned her body sending feedback to the computer.

"Her wound has healed up a little, but not as much as I hoped for." Hojo rubbed his chin as Rumiko came up behind him. "Though with a few more tweaking she can heal faster..."

"Sir, you aren't actually going to try 'that' again are you? We've had so many failures from that." He said.

"Well, I've only had two successful specimens in the past as you know." He grinned. "Though one died and the other, well I guess you can consider him dead or more like a ghost from the past. That one was a fool."

Rumiko kept silent listening to the eerie chuckle Hojo made as he looked at the computer screen. Yuffie floated there in the middle of the warm liquid. It felt pretty...soothing. Yuffie pulled her knees up to her chest letting her arms wrap around legs. Her muscles suddenly felt very relaxed and she suddenly felt drowsy. Eyelids feeling heavy, she closed her eyes as she slowly dozed off and into her thoughts.

_Daddy..._

—

The city of Wutai was always as beautiful and majestic as any other city. It didn't compare to others due to it's natural beauty. Also, there wasn't any pollution either like the other towns. The air was cleaner and there was a lot of vegetation here. Though this really wasn't a time for sight seeing for Vincent. There were other important matters to attend to. He could feel the stares upon him as his attire made him stand out quite a lot. He didn't care. Though it was nothing he wasn't accustom to from other towns. People were scared of him and he couldn't blame them at all. Vincent scaled the steps up to the small house that stood out from most of the others. The piece of tattered paper on the door written 'Keep Out'. He assumed this to be Yuffie's house from which he recalled being here when Cloud and him had to chase her down for their materia. He knocked firmly on the door three times and waited.

Nothing. He knocked again.

Still no answer.

He sighed as she didn't seem to be home or maybe she was hiding? No, what reason would she be hiding for. She hasn't did anything wrong that would make her hide from him. Well, nothing recently anyway. His head turned as his vision caught eye of the pagoda. Perhaps, he should ask Godo. Though, he'd barely know where his daughter was most of the time, still it wouldn't hurt to ask. He left the small hut as he descended the stairs and made his way across the bridge. He remembered coming here once before sometime back with his father. It had to be one of his favorite places to visit. He could see why. It was very peaceful and there wasn't any violence. So very peaceful.

Vincent walked towards the pagoda with his cape swaying behind him. He was stopped shortly by two guards near the entrance. Their spears in hand as they kept a grip on them. Obviously they were startled by Vincent's apperance.

"Halt! Outsiders are not permitted inside the Pagoda." He said eyeing Vincent.

"I must see Lord Godo." He said calmly.

"L-lord godo is busy at the moment." The other man said, he seeming more nervous than the other. Vincent stared at them unimpressed with the hem of his cloak covering his mouth.

"I'll see for myself." He said, as he walked passed them.

"I said you can't go in there!" He yelled, before his hand grabbed Vincent's shoulder. Almost like lightning, Vincent turned around quickly drawing his gun. The man was staring down the barrel of the gun as it was no more than six inches in front of him.

"Don't." Vincent warned him in a low voice. It was obvious he didn't want or liked to be touched. The man gripped his spear though it loosened as the gun clicked, "I said don't." If the man was smart he wouldn't touch him again. His spear dropped to the ground as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"What's going on here?

Vincent looked from the corner of his eye to a rather large old man in kimono.

"O-o-oh, thank Levithan it's you Gorky." The other guard said giving a sigh of relief. "This man here is trying to go inside the pagoda."

"Oh? I'm sorry traveler, but the Padgoda isn't for outsiders."

"I know that, but it is urgent. It's about Yuffie." Vincent said.

"Miss Yuffie? Well, why didn't you say so. Come come!" He said waving his hand in before walking back inside. Vincent holstered his gun back to his hip before following Gorky back inside leaving the startled man there as he fell onto the ground on his rear shaking a little. His partner loomed over him seeing if he was all right.

Vincent followed the old man up the five levels of Pagoda. The man seemed eager to lead him to Godo for some reason. Though he didn't ask why, he figured Godo would be able to answer all of his questions. The other guardians were shocked to see Vincent breezing past them without as much as a word. What was Gorky thinking bringing an outsider into the Pagoda like this? They soon reached the top. Vincent noticed Godo sitting in the middle of the room Indian style. His eyes were closed as he seemed to be in deep thought.

"What is it?" He said without opening his eyes.

"Lord Godo, you have a visitor. Mr. Vincent Valentine." Gorky said.

"Show them out. I'm not in the mood to see anyone." He said lowly.

"But Lord Godo it's about–"

Vincent raised his hand up as Gorky stayed silent. He approached the ruler of Wutai as he sat in front of him. Godo raised his head slowly opening his eyes looking at the man across from him. His hands on his knees as a look of annoyance was painted over his face.

"What do you want? Outsiders are forbidden within in the pagoda. It is a very serious offense." He said in a stern voice.

"Forgive me, but..."

"Leave me pagoda and town right now, before I decide to execute you for trespassing in a sacred monument." Godo said coldly turning his head. He never acted like this before. It seemed he was upset over something and was in a foul mood. Though Vincent held his ground still. He slid a hand underneath his cloak. "Are you a fool? Did you not here me? I said..."

Godo gasped out as he suddenly lost his voice as Vincent pulled out the small tattered diary. He noticing the worn out design on the book. A shaky hand reaching forward as his finger tips pressed against the cover. He drew in a deep breath before exhaling.

"Where...did you get this?" He whispered.

"It was sent to me. I thought you might know something about it or Yuffie might. So, I came here, but I haven't found her anywhere." Vincent said, watching Godo take the book and open it.

"This is written in Wutainese...you can read this Mr. Valentine?" He questioned.

"Only a little, some of it is a little hazy." He said.

Godo wanted to question how he could read Wutainese, but this wasn't the time to ask that right now. "I am in your debt for bringing this to me Mr. Valentine and as for Yuffie..." He gave a heavy sigh as his voice was a little raspy, "Yuffie has been gone for over a year now."

"She's...what?" Vincent asked a little stunned.

"My daughter is always going off by herself for long period of times, but it isn't like her to do this. I didn't think she was so angry from what I said that it hurt her deeply..." Godo said, feeling shame from what he had said to Yuffie a year ago that night.

"So, it was Yuffie that sent it to me..." Vincent mumbled, "But why...?"

"Well, let's not question that now. I can translate these pages that don't make sense." Godo said, opening the book. Vincent began to get up to leave, but he was stopped. "Stay. You went out of your trouble to bring me my daughter's belongings. I want you to hear this. You seem concerned about her yourself. You are a good friend."

"All right.."

Vincent sat back down looking back at Godo. Vincent wasn't sure if he was doing this for Yuffie's sake or just curious to know if Hojo was really alive or not. Well, him and Yuffie didn't really have a close bond though out of anyone in AVALACHE she'd always talk to him and bug him. He was annoyed by her constant chattering, though he'd listen. Though what bothered him the most was when she called him 'Vinny'. Her so called nickname for him that he hadn't liked at all. Godo cleared his throat as he began reading the pages that were filled with his daughter's thoughts and turmoil. Unbeknownst to Godo and Vincent that this book held more torture and pain than they could have ever imagined.

**TBC**

_Sorry, it's been so long since I updated this. Hope there are still some fans out there of this story and haven't given up on it yet. Well, there I updated an old story. Will put up another chapter for this within a few days or so. I'll be making some illustrations for it soon, so you guys have something to look forward to. Nyah, make sure you review please! Until next time._


End file.
